


Sit With Me

by Dark Star Of Chaos (DarkDecepticon)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/pseuds/Dark%20Star%20Of%20Chaos
Summary: Skyfire witnesses Starscream having an anxiety attack. He doesn't know what caused it, but luckily he knows how to help.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Sit With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote a while back.

Starscream was pacing around the living room.

Ordinarily, Skyfire would pay it no mind - Starscream was always restless, especially when he was thinking. It was normal to enter a room and find him in motion, or even talking to himself.

But this time, with only a glance at Starscream's retreating back, Skyfire could tell that something was wrong. His wings were held at an agitated angle, high and stiff. They blocked Skyfire's view of the rest of his body, but he didn't need to see more to be concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Skyfire's voice wasn't loud, but Starscream jerked, cringing from the sound. He turned, shoulders hunched and folded arms tucked against his belly. For a moment he just stared at Skyfire with overly bright optics, mouth half open like he wanted to answer but didn't know what to say. Then he dropped his gaze and muttered, "I'm fine."

He turned away to continue his circuit. Skyfire lingered in the doorway, watching him make figure eights around the couch and a small desk. Even from that distance, Skyfire could hear the slight tremor in his ventilations, which were interrupted every so often by a deep, shuddering intake. It was nothing Skyfire hadn't seen before, but Starscream's obvious distress still made his spark ache.

He waited until Starscream was facing him to speak again. “Do you want to sit with me for a while?”

Starscream slowed, and came to a complete stop next to the couch, wings twitching. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Nothing that can't wait." Skyfire joined him by the couch, careful not to startle him again. "I would rather spend some time with you."

Starscream pressed his lips together, but nodded.

Skyfire sat down first, then opened his arms invitingly. Starscream climbed into his lap without hesitation and leaned sideways into Skyfire's chest, still curled in on himself. Skyfire wrapped his arms around Starscream's tense frame and drew him close, settling back into the couch.

“Do you need anything?” Skyfire asked quietly.

Starscream shook his head, finishing with his face pressed against Skyfire’s chest. “You,” he mumbled. “Just you.”

Skyfire nodded and raised a hand, cradling the back of Starscream’s head. “Okay.”

Starscream sighed heavily and fell silent, motionless in Skyfire’s arms.

They stayed that way for several minutes, neither one moving or speaking. Skyfire held Starscream firmly, gazing around the silent room in search of some clue as to what upset him. The only possibilities he could see were a few datapads on the desk and the vidscreen remote lying discarded on an end table. He couldn’t tell what the datapads were from where he sat, but it wouldn’t have been the first time Starscream was tipped into agitation by something he read or saw on the news.

Eventually Starscream shifted, wings flicking as he got more comfortable. He heaved another sigh when he stilled again, but he was more relaxed now, and his vents cycled more easily. Skyfire stroked his head experimentally, and smiled when Starscream pressed up into his hand.

“How are you feeling?” Skyfire asked.

“Better,” Starscream replied. He extended an arm from his huddle and wrapped it as far as he could around Skyfire, nuzzling into his chest. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”


End file.
